Yamcha vs. Porygon-Z
Round one matchs continue as Yamcha of Dragon Ball Z (nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Porygon-Z of Pokémon! (nominated by ThunderbladeX) Who will win? The Z-Fighter or the Virtual Pokémon? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Yamcha and Goku are seen training with each other. The two were neck to neck to each other as every time Yamcha would attack, Goku would counter. Yamcha then charged at Goku with a Ki blast ready, however just as he was going to strike a red rift suddenly opens and takes the Z-Fighter. The rift closes and leaves only Goku left in shock. In the Sinnoh region a Pokémon trainer is seen walking through the tall grass on the way to victory road. The trainer soon encounters another trainer. The two young trainers soon battle and release their Pokémon. One released a Darkrai and the other released a Porygon-Z. Just as the two Pokémon were about to engage in combat, red portals came and took both Pokémon from their trainers. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Yamcha fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. ???: So I'm not the only one here? A girl's voice called out to Yamcha. Yamcha looked around to find the source of the sound and his eyes wandered to a young Chinese lady wielding a bow. Yamcha: Please speak, who are you? ???: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mulan. And you are? Yamcha: I'm Yamcha and...wait! Where are we? Mulan: I'm not sure. Yamcha gazed around to see nothing but darkness, save for the spot of light he and Mulan shared. ???: YOU ALL... A voice all around them spoke. Yamcha and Mulan backed away in surprise and looked around for the source of the voice. ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! The voice maliciously laughed. Yamcha gets angry and Mulan prepares to shoot an arrow . ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! The voice called out as a red aura gathered around beneath Mulan and Yamcha. Yamcha: What? Mulan: Hey! Stay safe! Mulan said as she and the Z fighter were teleported away from each other. Yamcha emerged onto a mountainside. He began training at said mountainside to prepare for his first opponent. Then a shaking noise can be heard, but Yamcha ignored the noise. However, Porygon-Z flew to Yamcha and started attacking him, prompting him to fight back in self-defense. LET'S ROCK!! FIGHT!!! Melee (Cue Pokemon Platinum OST : Wild Pokemon Battle) 60 Porygon-Z lunges at Yamcha and smacks his face with a Tackle. Yamcha is stunned but then uppercuts Porygon-Z who hits him back with two homing Thunderbolts. It tries to hit him with a Psybeam but he flips out of the way and kicks Porygon-Z and fires a Ki blast. Porygon-Z is hit by the blast but strikes back at Yamcha with Aerial Ace and tries to slam him to the ground, but he dodges and shoots another Ki blast which the Pokémon dodges. Yamcha then teleports with the Wild sense and appears behind Porygon-Z, grabbing it's arm. Yamcha: Ok freak! Play times over I got your arr... 50 Yamcha is suddenly hit with a Tri-Attack but recovers quickly, re-grabs Porygon-Z and starts punching the Virtual Pokemon, landing blows across the face and chest and then firing a larger Ki blast knocking it through a tree, smashing it. Porygon-Z then got up and flew towards Yamaha with anger in it's artificial eyes. Yamcha: An angry one. 40 Porygon-Z suddenly hits Yamcha with a Hyperbeam that blasts him across the chest and then hits him in the gut and followed up by a kick in the face. Just as the Pokémon is about to hit him again, Yamcha throws a spirit ball at Porygon-Z and the Pokémon is slammed into the ground. 33 Porygon-Z then preforms Trick Room, making Yamcha slower. Porygon-Z leaps at Yamcha then attempts to hit him with a Flamethrower in the face but he dodges and kicks the Pokémon in the side then punches it again. Porygon-Z then uses Zap Cannon which pierces right into Yamcha, tearing his clothes as blood began to leak from his chest Yamcha: Uh... TAKE THIS!!! 24 Yamcha cups his hands together but is hit with an homing Thunderbolt. Yamcha then fires another, much larger spirit ball which directly smashes into Porygon-Z, causing massive damage to the Pokémon. Yamcha then kicks Porygon-Z. 22 Porygon-Z then flies at Yamcha and hits him with a Signal Beam. However, Yamcha counterattacks by launching a Kamehameha at Porygon-Z, obliterating the mountainside and damaging the Pokémon. The Virtual Pokèmon has a hard time recovering, but gets up and cries out in anger and pain. 13 Porygon-Z Tackles Yamcha right in the face and blasts the Z-Fighter with a Dark Pulse, knocking him back. Porygon-Z then procceds to punch and jabs his gut with its tiny arms. Suddenly Yamcha snaps Porygon-Z's arm, making it yell in pain. Yamcha: Got you! 10 Porygon-Z hits Yamcha with the Hyperbeam, but he teleports behind the Virtual Pokèmon and kicks Porygon-Z's back which causes it to yell in pain. Yamcha then hits Porygon-Z with a Kahemahama right in the face. Despite this, Porygon-Z manages to stand and uppercuts Yamcha. The Pokémon falls into Yamcha's trap and hits it with the Wolf Fang Fist, slamming right through Porygon-Z. K.O. Porygon-Z falls to the ground as Yamcha stands up bruised and battered. As he looks at Porygon-Z, he sees that it's eyes are now swirls. Yamcha: This is what happens when you try to attack me like that! Yamcha then walks off as the hole in his chest starts to heal with a green light and his shirt is repaired. His mind now thinking of how to escape this sadistic game as he walks away from his downed opponent. Results ???: I like the fight, but could you two please go easy on the beams?? Mountains are not easy to make! I thought that Yamcha would've been defeated easily by a Pokémon, but he proved me wrong. This melee's winner is Yamcha. (Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Burnin Up) Winning Combatant: Yamaha: 12 Porygon-Z: 4 Yamcha advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! A special thanks to TheOneLegend for the help with the Introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:John1Thousand Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees